


Afterglow

by ohmsem



Series: Lover [3]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I've been meaning to write this for a hot minute, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, fun fact, it's just awkward to write, love that for me, there is no attractive word for penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmsem/pseuds/ohmsem
Summary: "Hey, it's all me, just don't go--meet me in the afterglow."Jude gets hurt when she sees Cardan flirting with someone else. He makes it up to her by the end of the night.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Afterglow by Taylor Swift!

On her birchwood throne, Jude sat and stared into the goblet of wine she held in her hand. She absentmindedly swirled the liquid inside, noting the small whirlpool that formed when she picked up speed. Just as suddenly as it took shape, however, her interest in the drink stopped and she brought it to her lips for a sip.

The High Queen's eyes travelled across the throne room, where they were hosting a revel in honor of some event she hadn't bothered to remember. There was wine, though, and her husband was soon drunk and making his way through the crowd to make senseless conversation. As her thoughts turned to him, Jude's gaze roamed around the room, searching for Cardan's dark hair and golden crown. 

There, in the corner, he stood with a blue haired girl. One hand held a goblet and the other was pressed against the wall beside her head, and his entire body was attuned to be as close to her as possible. Jude couldn't see his face from her angle, but she did see the way Nicasia giggled at him as he mumbled something in her ear. A flame sparked in the pit of Jude's stomach and her whole body went rigid as Cardan's face lowered, his nose brushing Nicasia's cheek as his forehead rested against the stone wall. 

Well, that was quite enough of that. 

Jude stood, and the room quieted as attention was brought to her. She tried to keep her face clear and her skin from flushing red as she spoke. "We appreciate you coming tonight," she told the crowds, "but we'll be retiring early to bed. You may be dismissed." With that, people began to make their way to the great double doors that led out. While some hesitated and grumbled, they couldn't defy the High Queen's orders--and that applied to the princess of the Undersea, who was letting go of Cardan's fingertips as she left after everyone else. 

Cardan turned around and shot Jude a mischievous grin, and before her drunk mind had time to process her actions the goblet in her hand was already clattering against the wall, a foot from his head. Wine stained his shirt and face from the journey, and Cardan looked from the goblet to his wife before making his way to the dais. 

"You must be quite drunk, dear wife," he said, sauntering up and sliding a hand around her waist, "for that's the only way I can fathom you'd miss."

Jude wriggled out of his grasp. "You're lucky I didn't aim for the spot between your eyes. What was that?" she said. 

"What was what?" Cardan asked, and Jude considered smacking him. 

"Why were you all over Nicasia against the wall, where everyone--including me--could see?" A heat had begun to build in Jude's chest, making its way to behind her eyes. She batted away the moisture that was forming behind her lashes and squared her shoulders, maintaining ferocious eye contact with Cardan. 

"You must know that I have to keep her placated to maintain good relations with the Undersea," he said, taking a tentative step forward. Jude returned it by stepping back, leading them into a dance of distance. "I do what I need to to keep her happy. You know I'm only faithful to you."

Jude glowered and spun around, speeding away from the dais and shouting her behind her. "Your faith means nothing if you disrespect me in public by sleeping with someone else," she said, now halfway across the room. Desperately, Cardan followed. 

"I'm not sleeping with her--I would never even kiss her. I'm making her think she has power over me so she'll do what we want in the long run," he explained, a note of exasperation creeping into his voice. "You are the only person I love, Jude. You have to know that by now."

Jude stopped, facing away from him. She should know it, but when Cardan was surrounding by fae women who were far more beautiful than any mortal she felt her confidence crumbling. She swallowed, and turned on her heel to the king standing behind her like a loyal puppy. "I want to trust you, Cardan. So desperately. But every bone in my body is telling me not to, even when I know you can't lie." 

Cardan tilted his chin down, stepping closer to a now still Jude until he could wrap his arms around her waste. He bent, placing his forehead on her own, before speaking again. "You are the only person I love, and the only person I can ever imagine loving. You are all I think about, all the time. You have made me better, and yet you will be my undoing," he said softly, his lips brushing her own. 

Jude met his eyes through her lashes, widening them innocently in the way she knew he liked. "Prove it."

With that invitation, Cardan grinned at her and they dashed to their chambers as quickly as possible without drawing suspicion. Barely inside the door, Cardan grabbed Jude's hips and pushed her into the wall, pinning her there with his mouth on hers. Feverishly they kissed, pulling at hair and clothes and throats until Jude pushed Cardan on to the bed, pulling of his shirt and tossing it aside. Laying back on his arms, he watched as she turned around and undid her dress, letting it drop around her until it lay in a puddle on the ground as well. She swung a leg over him and they began kissing again, Cardan falling back and Jude moving her hips ever so slightly so she rubbed against his already hard dick through his trousers. 

Cardan moaned into her ear and brought his hips up to meet hers, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up so he could kiss at her neck. Licking and biting at the left side, he flipped Jude over and brought his mouth to nip at her exposed collar bone, holding an arm across her torso to keep her down. With every love bite Jude strained against him, arching her back and fluttering her eyes shut both in show and in pleasure. Cardan moved down to take a nipple into his mouth, using his free hand to fondle her other breast. 

"Is this enough proof, my love?" he asked before taking her nipple between his teeth again and gently pulling. Jude moaned, but grabbed his hair and pulled him away and towards her light pink panties. 

"Not quite. Maybe you should show me more," she said. As she finished her sentence Cardan stuck out his tongue and licked a thick stripe across the cloth, before lifting her hips and pulling them away. Without hesitation, he brought his mouth to her and licked, darting his tongue in and out, up and down, and suckling occasionally on her clit. Jude kept her hands laced through his hair, occasionally tugging at it as she brought her legs to squeeze around his face as she neared orgasm. She felt Cardan's tail come up and gently nudge her legs back apart as Cardan continued his tongue's dance against her, bringing up a finger to push in and out and driving her over the edge. Her back arched away from the bed as she pushed his head further into her, squeezing against the hands that had come to her thighs to keep them apart. 

As she came down, Cardan moved up to lay next to her on the bed. "Was that enough proof, my love?" he asked against her, biting the lobe. 

Jude smiled as she turned to him, a gleam in her eye. "I believe so," she said softly, craning her neck to kiss him deeply. After a moment, she pulled away. "Are you mad at me for overreacting?" she asked, looking between his dark eyes. 

Cardan let out a little laugh. "As long as you're not mad at me for flirting with Nicasia," he said. Jude brought a hand up to his cheek and kissed him again. 

"I'm not," she said, moving her mouth down his jaw. Cardan ran a hand through her hair as she climbed on top of him, and Jude looked up at him with a smile before making her way to return the sexual favor. 


End file.
